Harry Potter and the Twin
by Katie Osmando
Summary: Harry Potter is shocked when he discovers a secret that has been kept from him for 15 years: he has a twin sister named Hailey! (Part one of three on the twins' adventures)
1. Back at the Dursleys

Chapter One: Back at the Dursleys

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. Harry had a feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he sure had one and Hedwig was hooting. He had had a dream about Voldemort. He had seen that familiar flash of light, but then he had heard a voice, a voice he had never heard before. It was a baby girl's voice, but he had no idea who it was. Maybe it was just his mother. But why had it been a baby girl's voice? He was a baby then, but not a girl. _Oh well, _he thought. _It was just a dream_. So he went back to sleep.

Harry woke up to Mrs. Dursley cackling, "Get up Harry, eat breakfast, and get to work on that garden." Oh, how he _hated_ that garden! It was a new experiment for the Dursleys. Let's just say they treated Harry like a slave. Everyday Harry had to work in the sun weeding, harvesting, and trimming that stupid garden. It took up half the back yard. Harry was very lucky he snuck that can of "Henry's Be-Gon-Sun Block." It took off any sunburn. Every night, Harry came in looking like a strawberry, and, after taking a shower, came out looking as white as ever.

"But it's my birthday!" Harry complained.

"I was going to give you two hours off, but now I'll give you one! And it won't be now, so hurry out!" Mrs. Dursley yelled irritably. "Sometimes I wish I had that angel instead of you..."

"I'm headed out!" Harry called. When he got out, he saw four dots in the distance.

Harry thought he'd start on the tomatoes. When he was halfway through, he gazed up to see Hedwig, two owls, and the owl Sirius gave to Ron, Pig. He took them all and read them:

Dear Harry,  
How are you? Thanks for the letter. Buckbeak's doing good. I've got great news. Dumbledore has finally proved to the Minister my innocence and I can finally live my life without hiding! What a great man, Dumbledore! I want you to move in with me, so invite Ron and Hermione to come over next summer. Happy Birthday! I've enclosed a _Quidditch Tips_ book.

-Sirius

_Good old Sirius!_ Harry thought. He opened up Hermione's next:

Dearest Harry,  
Happy birthday! I'm on vacation in France. You've got a surprise waiting for you this year... I can't wait for you to discover just what it is. I hear you're working in a garden, so I've got you a bottle of Be-Gon-Sun block!  
Love from,  
Hermione

That witch! He opened Ron's:

Hey Harry,  
Happy birthday! Percy (that ponce!) has finally done us all a big favor and is now head of the Misuse of Wands. Can you imagine? So now he gives half of his money to pay for things (Mum's ecstatic after last year, you know. She keeps crying, "My boy! My wonderful boy!" every time the money comes), so I got you a great present this year: a chocolate chair that won't melt! Bye,  
RON

A chocolate chair? The last letter to open was Hagrid's:

Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday!  
I got you a jar of pheonix's tears!  
All the best,  
Hagrid

Harry smiled, showed the owls to his room, and got back to work on the garden.


	2. The Call

[Hi. Sorry it's been so long. This entire installment has been finished for years now. I'm now trying to type up the other chapters. I have just come back from The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and the little girl inside me has just been awaken. I tried reading my fanfics when I came back last night to realize I have no copies of the second installment, which was also finished, because I lent it to a friend and did not receive it back before graduating, and therefore will probably never see it again. So, in order to be able to preserve this story and what's been written of the last installment for my own entertainment purposes, I will be publishing the rest of this story and the last installment. I will also continue searching for any surviving chapters of the middle installment, but am afraid it's lost forever. Crystal probably tossed it a long time ago. Enjoy!]

Chapter 2: The Call

When Harry got in, the phone rang. "Hello, Dursley residence," Mrs. Dursley said. She listened. "Yeah, right. She was killed fifteen years ago," she paused. Harry could hear two girls on the other line. He snuck over to the phone and read the caller ID. It said, "France, 492-5846." _It must be Hermione_, Harry thought. He tried to listen.

"Oh you will? Oh, I've missed you so much. I thought you were killed by-whatever- I don't know much. Uh huh. Yeah, he's here. You want your friend to talk to him? What's her name? Hermione? Wait, before you swap over to this, er, Hermione, when will you come over? Really? Wonderful! Say, is this Hermione unnormal? Uh-huh? Didn't start that way? I don't know, but some of you-probably this Hermione-are stupid gits, I'm afraid you're one as well?"

"Take that back! Hermione is _not_ a stupid git! She's the smartest one in our grade!" Harry snatched the phone from his Aunt's hand. "Harry, you're just like me! Hermione, he took up for you!"

"Who was that?" Harry asked when Hermione got on the phone.

"Your surprise," she replied.

Harry exclaimed, "Don't tell me you're trying to hook me up with this girl because we have dances this year!"

"No, or course not, and about that Harry, um, do you wanna be my um…. date?" Hermione asked.

The "surprise" in the background said, "We called so you could ask out my-"

"Shut up, he'll hear you," Hermione cooed. "Listen I gotta go, so yes or no?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted. "But who's gonna go with Ron?"

"Don't look at me!" the voice in the background stated.

Hermione then stated. "Well, I have to go now, Harry. I'll see you soon!"

"See you soon, Hermione," Harry replied. Hermione hung up the phone. Harry immediately ran off upstairs to go write to Ron.


	3. To Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: To Diagon Alley

"How am I gonna get to Diagon Alley this year?" Harry asked himself. He had to think for a minute, but couldn't think of anything. "I guess something will pop up," Harry concluded.

"SUPPER!" Mrs. Dursley cackled. "And bring the phone!"

For supper, Mrs. Dursley had fixed fresh tomatoes, cucumbers, squash and chicken. "I've already fixed your plate, and that's all you're getting!"

A cawwing sound came from above suddenly, and Harry jumped up. "That must be Hedwig, gotta go!"

When he got upstairs, he saw Ron, Fred, and George. "We're here, Harry, let's go!" Harry packed his things and they used a portkey to get to the Weasleys' house.

When they got there, there was a box flying towards the house. "Hey, a package!" Ron pointed towards it. Harry looked up, just as the owl carrying it dropped it and flew away. When he opened it, a jewel with a note was left in the box.

The note read:

_Harry, this is a jewel to take you anywhere you want. Just hold it and tell it where you want to go, and it will take you there. Your sister has received one too, in thanks for saving the wizarding world fifteen years ago. The Minister of Magic,  
Cornelius Fudge_

"Anywhere you want, eh?" Ron leaned over Harry's shoulders. "If I had one, I would go to America!"

Harry looked at the letter confused. "I don't have a sister... what is that about?"

"They say Fudge is losing his mind lately," Ron shrugged.

Fred and George now broke the silence that followed. "Do you think we could use that for nicking food?"

Harry answered, "I guess, what's the point in not using it?" Fred and George slapped a high-five.

"See ya at Diagon Alley, Harry!" Ron said. They headed into the house, and Harry was left alone. He clutched the stone and whispered, "Diagon Alley." The stone went blue, and he tumbled all the way to Diagon Alley. Soon, Harry found Ron and they all went running to the shops they needed to visit to prepare for the upcoming school year.


	4. Fights and Fun

Chapter 4: Fights and Fun

"Where do we go first?" Harry asked.

"See you later, guys." Fred said as George pulled him in another direction as Ron and Harry. "We have some business to take care of in the joke shop."

Harry and Ron waved, then Ron said, "Let's go ahead and get our books." They looked at their lists.

_Fifth years will need:  
Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five  
The Ghost Book  
Potions, Create, Five  
History of Famous Witches and Wizards  
Crystal Clear_

They bought each of these books and then found some extras. Harry bought a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, and If You're Ever in the Face of Danger by Dannid Kravinword. Ron just bought Chudley Cannons and Some Tricks (Written by Chudley Cannon alum).

Next, they went to the Quidditch store. "Well, looky here, where's Mudblood?" Malfoy snickered behind them.

Malfoy had followed them in. Harry was so close that he couldn't help himself. POW!

Harry knocked him out. He bought a few more bottles to spruce up his broom cleaning kit, then they left to eat, smiles on their faces from finally shutting Malfoy up for a few minutes.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

Harry walked up to the train station. He walked up to the middle of platforms nine and ten and gently leaned against it, going through. Harry looked back. On a golden plate said the words _Platform Nine and three-quarters_. Harry turned ahead and walked forward to the Hogwarts Express.

On the train, Harry sat down in a middle seat. "Hey, Ron," he said. Ron Weasley was sitting next to the aisle. Hermione Granger was sitting next to the window writing in her diary with invisible ink.

For thirty minutes Harry and Ron talked about what dreadful thing would probably happen to them this year while Hermione scribbled away in her diary. When they brought out the food cart, Hermione got five of everything. Harry had fifteen frogs, and Ron bought a bag of Beans, wincing every several he consumed.

"Ron, there must be a lot of bad beans in that bag," Hermione observed, glancing up from her diary to laugh at him.

"Are you finally going to tell us what you're keeping from u-" Ron started.

"You shut up right there, Ronald Weasley or I'll put a zip-spell on you!" Hermione said. "But-"

"Camulum de titum!" Hermione cried out. Sure enough, Ron had a zipper where his mouth used to be. Trying to speak, weird noises came from the zipper. "Muffle-da-muff-da-muff-muff!" He tried to unzip the zipper, but it would not budge.

"I heard Trip Poshre is coming to Hogwarts from France," Ron said after Harry had talked Hermione into undoing her spell.

"Oh, who is that?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You know, that really famous French witch's stepbrother. I think her name is Hammy, no, Harry, well that can't be right. Hailey, yeah! That's it!"

"Huh?" Hermione was nervous. Everything was about to be ruined! "I've got to go change. I'll be back."

When she got back, Ron said, "That took a long time. You really started to worry us."

"Sorry, I went and visited around. You know, the girls. Now that Wood's gone, I've found out that Angelina has decided to play keeper. That means we have an opening for chaser." The train then gave the whistle that they had reached their destination and Hermione ran off quickly again.

Ron frowned. "But I wanted to go for keeper…"


	6. The Arrival of the Girl

Chapter 6: The Arrival of the Girl

Harry had just gotten off the train when he saw another small train. "Hey, what's that train doing here, the one with 'Du France' on it?" He asked.

Hermione just smiled. "You'll see."

Harry saw a girl get off the train, wearing a Hogwarts robe and holding a Firebolt with a personalized name on it, _Hailey._ "See you later, guys!" Hermione ran over to the train. "Hailey! How was your trip?"

"Hermione, it was great! I am so excited!" the girl said with a barely-there French accent.

"Girls," Ron shook his head. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

As Hermione and Hailey went through the door, Hailey was saying, "Hermione, did you get that opening for chaser? This place is amazing!"

Back outside Harry and Ron, still looking at the train, saw a guy get out. He looked and waved in their direction. Harry looked behind him, and there stood Malfoy, waving back, with a black eye. Malfoy shoved them out of the way and walked over to the guy.

Soon, Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Hi, Harry and Ron," Hailey said.

"How did you know my name?" Ron asked.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "It's very easy-"

Ron said, "Wait a minute, you're Hailey Potter!"

"Potter?" Harry jerked back in surprise.

Hermione just smiled. "Harry, meet your twin sister Hailey Potter!"

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. How could this be possible? Harry's twin?

"She's a chaser," Hermione said, "And a good one at that."

"I got that from Mother, she was a chaser here, and I'm guessing you're a seeker because Father was one," Hailey said.

Harry smiled, "You're right."

"Hailey, Dumbledore is signaling to you," Hermione informed her.

As Hailey headed up, she felt people staring at her. "Welcome, Hailey!" Professor Dumbledore said. "It's about time France lets you study here. Come on up here too, Trip. These two are special new student transfers from France. They will be sorted first, then the First Years will be assigned to their respective new houses."

Trip whispered to Hailey, "If you get into Gryffindor, I'm going to puke." Hailey gave him the Look.

Hailey was first. She sat down and put the small hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried. Gryffindor clapped.

Trip went up next. "Slytherin!"

"Yes!" Trip hit the air.

"All right!" Malfoy clapped. "Now you can hook me up with that hot sister of yours."

"No twin of mine would want him," Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron laughed, "Think I got a chance?"

Hermione looked at Ron. "What's with you and French girls?" she teased while Hailey had turned to introduce herself to Seamus and Neville.

When they walked out of the Great Hall, Malfoy and Trip said goodnight to Hailey. Hermione showed Hailey up to the common room. As Hailey climbed the stairs she told Harry goodnight. "I'm sorry if this is weird, but it should get better soon, _oui_?" He nodded, not sure what else to say, and they went to bed.


	7. Malfoy's Unlucky Day

[wow so this chapter is really really corny and I'm sorry. I was really young when I wrote this, like seventh or eighth grade young. The fifth book hadn't come out yet if that helps you understand. I tried to edit it a little bit better and I realize this doesn't really make sense. Just keep with me. I know it gets better. Still trying to find the second installment, but no luck so far! ]

Chapter 7: Malfoy's Unlucky Day

"Hi, Hailey!" Malfoy said dreamingly the next day. Hailey pointed her finger and a ketchup packet next to him opened and splattered all over him.

"How did you do that without a wand?" he asked her, confused.

"Maybe you should hit the books for once and read up on the BW. Then you'd know," she gave him a smirk and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"How did you _do_ that?" Harry asked her.  
"Have you ever heard of the blue witch legend?" Hailey asked him. They sat down. Harry looked confused as Hermione explained.

"The Blue Witch-" Hermione began. Ron suddenly interrupted her. "The blue witch is real and you're her?"  
Hailey raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"I thought she was evil though," he asked. "Like You-Know-Who, but worse."

Hailey scowled then snorted. "Yeah, Ron. And the Tooth Fairy yanks out all your teeth." Harry smiled and Hermione giggled. Ron didn't get it. Harry asked, "So what is the Blue Witch?" Ron and Hailey looked at Hermione. She sighed and explained. "Harry, the Blue Witch is a witch who can use her index finger instead of a wand," Hermione explained. "It was a power feared in legends because a witch who does not need a wand to execute spells could be very dangerous, especially if she is a dark witch."

The Gryffindor students were given their schedules, so Harry could not reply. After examining them, Harry groaned. "Potions first?"

"Yeah, all of us," Hermione replied. "Let's go."

As Hailey found the hidden dungeon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her. As Hailey entered the door, Malfoy was trying to move close to her, as if thinking if he got close enough maybe she would be interested. She shoved him away from him. "I will have none of that, Ms. Potter," Professor Snape said. "Yes, sir," Hailey said.

"Oh, I see. You're playing hard to get," Malfoy snickered. Hailey rolled her eyes. "In your dreams bagpipe."

"You know you want me, Hailey," he replied.

"You do know she's my sister, right, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Shut up, Potter. No one's talking to y-"

"Hal?" A voice said. Hailey turned around, her eyes growing wide. "Merty?" she exclaimed. "Yeah, it's me," he replied. "Malfoy, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Merton. Merton Dingle."

"Boyfriend?" Hermione and Malfoy looked equally surprised. Ron whispered to Harry, "Of course she'd have a boyfriend. I was kind of into her, too."

"Yes, boyfriend. Merton and I met when I saved his life," Hailey said.

"Hal, no need to interrupt you, but Tommy's been kidnapped. And he was sent into the future- like the 1987 movie, _Back to the Future_," Merton said. "What happened?" Hailey asked. "Well, 'Doc' was a really good actor named-" Hailey sighed. "You know, the drill, Merton, what happened in the movie?" "I don't really remember. I was only five the last time I watched it…"

"This guy's kinda dense," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just nodded. His twin sister had bad taste in boys.

Hailey rolled her eyes. She asked, "Professor Snape, I really need to go see Professor Dumbledore."

"If it means you will stop interrupting my class, please by all means, go." She ran out the door, Merton, Hermione, Harry, and Ron trailing behind her. She turned. "Does any of you know where his office is?" When she found out they did she followed them.

When Hailey got into Dumbledore's office, he was in a meeting with her adopted mother.

"-and I just don't see- Hailey! What's wrong?" Mrs. Poshre asked.

"My friend Tommy Dawkins just happened to be sent to the future and I don't know what to do!" Hailey cried. Dumbledore sat down.


	8. To the Future We Go

Chapter 8: To the Future We Go

"So what are we going to do, Professor Dumbledore?" Hailey wondered. "I don't know how to get into the future! What will I do?"

"Well-no, that is way too dangerous," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor I really need to save Tommy! Please tell us! It's nothing we can't do!" Hailey cried.

"Oh, all right, I'll tell you," sighed Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, thank you!" Hailey cried.

"I'll come back later, Dumbledore. I have a dentist appointment," Mrs. Poshre backed out of the door.

"There is a bowl hidden inside the castle. It is plain and made out of clay. But on the inside, though, there is a cross laid in there, made of rhinestone. When you find it, whoever shall touch it shall travel into the future. I am afraid that is the only way to save your friend, Hailey. Good luck," Professor Dumbledore paused, and opened a drawer. "Here is a map, which was made by the makers of Hogwarts. It shows all of Hogwarts." He gave it to Hailey. Hailey looked at it. She glanced at him. "How am I supposed to read this?" she asked.

"Abecko Laukia!" Professor Dumbledore said. Hailey raised her eyebrow and looked down. When she did, her eyes went wide. All kinds of labels and arrows were on the paper.

The arrows were four colors: red, pink, blue, and purple. They flashed on and off. As Hailey's eyes followed the arrows, the others tried to get a glimpse of the weird piece of paper. "It's called the Map of Secrets," Professor Dumbledore explained.

Hailey nodded as her eyes stopped in the northeast corner of the paper. "How are we gonna get there? There's a wall right there."

Dumbledore smiled. "It's a secret passage. There are millions. You shall be the first to find out how to get through. Hermione, I will grant you permission to do what you can to figure out how to open the passage."

Hermione nodded. He went on, "Ron, you be ready to do anything if Hermione fails. And Harry, you too, will be ready to do something if Ron fails, or Hailey needs backup. Maybe you should bring Drac-"

Hailey interrupted him, "No! Don't. Please don't say it. No!"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. The group headed out. During the walk, Merton pulled Hailey back. "Hailey, go out with that Draco guy," Merton said. "Malfoy? No way!" Hailey cried.

"Please, for me?" Merton gave his best pleading eyes to her. They made Hailey smile. "Oh, all right. But I really don't understand."


	9. Professor Creamwalor

Chapter 9: Professor Creamwalor

"Hailey, wake up!" Hermione shook Hailey.

"Oops. I must have forgotten to set my alarm," Hailey played around with her hair.

"That is not the problem right now," Hermione bobbed her head to the alarm clock. The numbers were…

"There's no numbers!" Hailey shrieked. The once scarlet and gold clock numbers weren't there. "Exactly!" Hermione cried. "Where _are_ they?" said the dumb-founded Hailey.

After Hailey got dressed they ran down the stairs to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting. "Where were you?" Ron asked as they headed for a short breakfast. Hailey explained as Harry and Ron's eyes kept growing bigger. Something was amiss. It didn't make Hailey feel any better that she still hadn't found the bowl to save her friend Tommy. They had spent the night before trying to figure out how to get to the bowl, and were going to try getting to it that night.

"Excuse me," Hailey said as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table. She took a deep breath and started to walk. She wasn't even halfway there when Malfoy saw her coming.

"What do you want, sis?" Trip asked.

"To talk to your friend alone," Hailey replied. Hailey smoothly pulled Malfoy aside. She could feel his eyes going straight through hers.

"Listen," Hailey said. "I'll go out with you. _If_ you don't do or say _anything_ mean to Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I'm not saying you can't hate them, just be nice."

"Okay," Malfoy said. "As long as you do exactly what I tell you to."

"Fine," Hailey sighed.

"I'll give you a list soon. Say, what happened to the dark headed guy?" He asked.

"He broke up with me," Hailey just said.

Malfoy smirked. "Don't worry, he's not worth it,_ I_ am."

Hailey just rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Hailey," a woman said when they walked into their first class session for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "She must be Creamwalor," Hermione whispered. The woman had long hair- half blond, half brown- that covered her very plump beady eyes.

"How did she know your name?" Harry asked. "I don't know," Hailey replied, unsure.

_It surprises me- no it doesn't, she looks familiar,_ Ron jumped. Before he could say anything, someone poked Hailey on the shoulder. "Uh, Hailey?" She spun around. There was Malfoy, standing there, handing her a piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked. "Your list."

"Oh. That," she said sarcastically. She opened it up:

_Hold my hand when we have classes together. Also, I want you to smile at me, make my friends think you like me. Don't call me anything mean. Sit by me in all classes. _

_ Love ya, Draco_

Hailey glanced up. "Hold your hand?"

Malfoy grinned. "Yes. Or I will go back to trying to ruin your friends' lives."

Hailey sighed. "All right," she said. "I agree."

"Sit down!" screamed Creamwalor. "Come on Hailey," Hermione patted the seat next to her and Hailey sat down. Malfoy sat in the seat on Hailey's other side.

"Today, we'll be studying vampires, so turn to page 402. Okay, we'll start reading. 'Vampires are half-human half-bats who suck people's blood when-'" she went through ten pages. "Homework assignment today cover the reading, a 50 inch essay, you are dismissed!"

"Meet me after lunch, we'll head to Arithmancy together," Malfoy whispered. He got up and left.

Out in the hall, Ron exclaimed, "Blimey, fifty inches? I'd rather Filch torture me then write that much…." But Hermione and Harry weren't interested in his feelings on the essay. They'd noticed Malfoy. "Malfoy's been near you all day and you haven't done anything to him!" "What's up with you and Malfoy?"

"I told Malfoy I'd go out with him if he agreed to leave you guys alone," Hailey took out the note and let them read it. "I told him if he left you guys alone, I'd do exactly what he told me to do too."

"So _that's_ why you sat next to him," Hermione said.

"I'm only doing it for you guys," Hailey replied assuredly.

Reading the note, Ron said incredulously, "Hold his hand? Who'd wanna even _touch_ his dirty hands?"

"That's exactly what_ I_ said. But he said I do it or the deal's off," Hailey replied.

"So he's really gonna leave us alone?" Harry asked.

"I hope so," Hailey bit her lip.


	10. Midnight Magic

Chapter 10: Midnight Magic

When Hailey was ready to go to Arithmancy, she stopped by the Slytherin table. "Let's go," she muttered. To her horror, he grabbed her hand and drug her out the door.

Hailey looked back. Out of the door came Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hailey shrugged and sent a _sorry_ to Hermione, then glanced at Malfoy. He looked right at her and smiled. "Having fun?"

Hailey forced a laugh. _Plenty_. She wanted to freak him out, speaking to him telepathically. "Great," he said aloud.

"But-" she started. "Think you could scare me? Very funny my love." Hailey almost winced at 'my love'.

"Well, Malfoy, okay. Test past," she said. Malfoy pulled her close and whispered, "Relax. By the time we're done, you'll enjoy every second with me."

Hailey rolled her eyes and whispered, "I give up, you have me." She then sighed. Malfoy smiled back at her. She dumbfoundedly smiled back.

Meanwhile, Trip watched enviously. During lunch he thought, _He never even paid attention to me. What a great friend! He was too busy staring at my ugly stupid sister. God, I hate her! _

As he walked to the next class, he thought about them. Something told him they were going to get very close. He kicked a rock on the ground. "Yeah, right," he muttered. Hailey hated Malfoy's guts! As he ran into a Hufflepuff, he moved on. He huffed and ran to Defense Against the Dark Arts, his next class.

Later that night, Hailey arose from her bed and checked her clock- H. She opened her chest and pulled out a blue cloak and a flashlight. "Hermione, wake up!" she whispered. The duo headed downstairs.

"Ugh!" a voice went as they walked downstairs. "Hailey?" Harry whispered. Hailey threw off her cloak. "It's us."

The invisibility cloaks showed nothing except the lantern the boys were using. They searched but found nothing. Using the map, Hailey led the group to a secret entrance which led into the secret room of the infirmary. Hailey and Harry swung off their indivisibility cloaks and started to look for the bowl.

After a while, Ron was searching the cabinets when he saw a button. He tried to pick it up but he couldn't. _Flash_! Hailey opened the door. Madame Pomfrey was frozen midway up!

Hailey, eyes wide, started to close the door when heard "Hailey?" _Malfoy_! She cried. She ran to the others and touched the bowl.

_Ka-woosh!_

"Where are we?" Ron dared to ask.

"Ugh," a groan! Hermione screamed, "Who's there?"

"Ugh!"

"Tommy?" Hailey cried.

"Haughly?"

"Tommy, keep groaning!" Hailey cried. She worked toward the groans to find him. Hailey finally found him. They all worked to revive the young man. After a while, he was recovered, and Hailey whipped up some water to soothe his thirst.

"Thanks, guys. By the way, who are your friends?" Tommy said once his voice was back.

"This is Ron, Hermione, and Harry, my twin," she introduced him.

"Pleased to meet you," Tommy said.

Hailey looked at him. "What happened to you anyway?""

"I dunno," Tommy replied. "There was this woman behind me…. She had me here before I could get a good look from her."

"Uh, guys…" Ron was looking behind them. They turned. There was a huge monster with sixteen eyes and slimy arms coming towards them as fast as it could.

"How do we get out of here?" Harry screamed.

Hermione pointed her wand and shouted, "Rebaco bowlist!"

_Ka-woosh! _

"Hailey? What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

The rest of them were panting from the sudden fear they had. "We were saving a friend," she replied once the fear had subsided.

"Who is this?" Tommy trailed off.

"Draco Malfoy. I come from the good and ri-" Hailey cut him off. "Malfoy? The deal?"

"Oh, yeah…" he said. "Er, yeah."

"Come on guys. I'm sure Tommy wants to return to his town." She snapped them outside. "I'll leave you here. Bye, Tommy. She snapped him back to his home. "Come on Malfoy." Hailey turned to Hermione. "You go back to Gryffindor with Ron and Harry. I'll walk with Malfoy back to Slytherin's tower." She swung her invisibility cloak around Malfoy and herself. After she entered she asked, "Where is Slytherin?"

"Follow me," he grinned. She followed.

Malfoy led Hailey to a bare, damp stone wall. "Let's see," he whispered. "Basilisk."

A stone door concealed in the wall opened. "Come on," he said.

As Hailey entered a voice said, "Who's there?" she looked around. "Wow!" she whispered. The room was shaped like a cylinder. It looked nothing like Gryffindor. "I thought the houses would look the same."

"Who's there? I _said_ who's there? Malfoy, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Trip," Malfoy replied.

"I didn't know you were afraid of things you couldn't see, Trip," Hailey said laughing. She took of the cloak.

"Y-you b-brought an outsider in!" he stammered in shock.

"Oh, get a grip Trip. It's not like you can't. Percy Weasley has gone into Ravenclaw thousands of times for his girlfriend," Hailey said, still laughing.

"_You're_ taking up for _Malfoy_? It's a miracle!"

"Shut up, Trip. Night, Mafloy. See ya tomorrow," Hailey said.

"Yes, night to you too." Hailey headed for the door, about to put the cloak back on. "And Hailey?" she turned. "Be careful, okay? Love you." Hailey swung over her invisibility cloak. She half expected herself to shudder and roll her eyes. Instead she just smiled.


	11. Christmas Time

Chapter 11: Christmas Time

"Mail!" Harry pointed. The group got at least one package per person. Hailey was looking at her mail. She turned one envelope to the back. There was a purple seal. Mrs. Poshre! She opened it immediately.

_Dear Hailey,  
Plans have changed for Christmas. You're going to be unable to come home. But don't worry, you don't have to stay at horrible Hogwarts! Instead, you and Trip will stay at the Malfoy home. Happy Christmas! Mother_

Hailey sighed. "I guess I'd better go pack this afternoon."

"Why? Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have to spend Christmas at Malfoy's place," she replied.

"Poor you," all three said.

"Maybe it won't be that bad…" she then opened her next letter. She looked at the bottom. SIRIUS BLACK?

"Oh my God! Sirius Black is sending me a letter! What if it's jinxed? How did he know where to find me?" she looked up at them, panicking.

"Hey, he's our godfather," Harry calmly explained.

"No he's not!" Hailey screamed.

"Yes, he is," Hermione insisted. She then told the story of their third year, with help from Harry and Ron.

"Weird," Hailey finally said after hearing the entire story. She then opened the letter, not knowing what to expect.

_ Dearest Hailey,  
Harry told me that you arrived at Hogwarts. I am so glad that you are alive- when I went looking for you after your mum and dad were killed there was no trace of you. We thought the worst- he had killed you too and left nothing behind. I am pleased to say you and Harry will stay at my place since your father wanted it if something were to happen to him and your mother. Happy Christmas. It will be a pleasure, looking forward to seeing you after all these years. Sirius_

"Short but sweet," Hailey remarked. "So we're-" she glanced at Harry, who was pointing madly. "What-" she turned around. Malfoy.

"Sirius Black?" Malfoy read. "What's he writing you for?"

"Long story, darling," Hailey said, putting her plate up by magic. "I'll explain it on the way to Arithmancy." She cuddled into Malfoy's arms, then started to walk.

"DARLING?" Ron cried.

"Why would she say that?" Harry asked.

"She's been a little dreamy lately," Hermioned admitted.

"She _can't_ be- she doesn't actually _like_ him, does she?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged.

When Hailey got off the train, Malfoy gave her a look. "I can't wait to show you my room."

"Hello. You two must be Hailey and Trip. I'm Mrs. Malfoy, and this is my husband."

"Pleased to meet you," Hailey said. She waited for Trip to say something, but when he didn't, she gave him a look and elbowed him, and he muttered hi. Malfoy opened the door and let Hailey I, then he slid in, then Trip got in and shut the door.

"You guys okay back there? Comfortable? Any chocolate frogs or butterbeer?" Mrs. Malfoy offered.

"Yes, please, but-" Hailey started.

"Malfoy grabbed the middle piece of the cart and pulled it out. There was a button on the bottom, and as he pressed it, it opened, revealing a chocolate frog and butterbeer maker. He punched another button and a chocolate frog hatched from an egg, jumping out towards Hailey and Trip. He looked at Trip after handing Hailey the frog, asking "Do you want one?"

"No," Trip replied.

Hailey gave him a _Can't you be polite and not rude? We're their guests!_ Look.

Malfoy pressed the button a couple times and handed a few frogs to Trip, then punched it again for him.

"Who wants butterbeer?" he then asked. Everyone said they did. He handed those out, punching the button on the bottom again, and then it close. He placed it on the handle.

When they got to the Malfoys' house, Hailey was amazed. It was so… big. "Come on, guys," Malfoy led Trip to his room, then Hailey to hers. When they got into the spare bedroom Hailey would be staying in, Malfoy asked, "Do the Three Stooges know where you are?"

"You mean Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" she gave him a look. "Yeah, they do."

"So what did they say?"

"They just said 'Poor you'."

"Well what did you say?" he asked.

"It can't be that bad," she shrugged. "What else could I have said?"

They laughed. "You know, I'm glad you're _trying_ to seem happy," Malfoy said.

Hailey looked up at him. "Who said I'm trying anymore?"

Smiling, he then left her to unpack.

That night, Hailey had a dream. It was fuzzy, but all she could make out was her good friend Willow and Malfoy.

Hailey woke up with a jolt. Something weird, freaky. She glanced around the room. A light glowed in the corner.

"Hailey," said a voice.

Hailey had to squint. "Willow!"

"Yeah, it's me," Willow replied.

"What are you doing here? You-" Hailey began.

"Shh. So you like Malfoy," Willow cut her off.

"No, I do not. But you-"

"You're talking about him in your sleep, Halz," Willow sighed. "Something told me I should come visit you. Just because I'm an American witch doesn't mean I can't prove it. She waved her wand in her left hand, and a bubble popped up, revealing little things.

"You're right," Hailey said as Willow waved it gone.

"Oh, my gosh, gotta go! Things just got really bad at home! They've found a dragon…." she then apparated out of the room. Hailey blinked.

"You couldn't even have said hi, it's nice to see you, or even a goodbye?" Hailey muttered as she crawled back into the bed and went back to sleep.

"Hailey!" a voice called. Hailey woke up. "Malfoy?" she asked, yawning.

"Yes, it's me. Happy Christmas!"

Hailey jerked up with a jolt. "Christmas!" she cried.

"Of course," Malfoy replied. Hailey slapped her forehead and jumped up to let her white owl Tiger out of his cage. She handed it three packages and told it, "Please take these to Ron, Hermione, and Harry." She then opened the window and watched Tiger fly out until he became a white blur.

"You forgot to send their presents to Hogwarts?" Trip began laughing at her. "You are so STUPID!"

Hailey glared at him. "Give her a break, Trip," Malfoy said.

They then traveled downstairs to see what they had received for Christmas.

"Wicked," Trip said as he opened his present from Hailey, which was a broom with wheels, used so the rider could ride the broom on the ground. Hailey opened Trip's, which was an album of a famous American pop star in French. Then she opened Malfoy's which was a locket that when opened showed a hologram of Malfoy.

Hailey looked up. "Thanks, Draco," she said as she hooked the clasp around her neck.

"Oh, I've gotta go and make a special delivery," Hailey said.

"I'll go with you," Malfoy volunteered.

"I have to go alone, dear. Sorry," Hailey ran off and zapped a present up, ran down the stairs with her broom. She then flew as quickly as her broom would take her to Sunnydale in the United States. She leaned down and landed and ran into a house. "Willow!" she called. "Willow!"

A face poked out. "Hailey?"

"It's me. Happy Christmas!" she handed her a present. Willow opened it. Inside was a purple friendship bracelet.

"It's a friendship bracelet. See?" Hailey pulled up her arm to show an identical blue bracelet. "Oh, and look what Malfoy gave me," Hailey added. Before Willow could say anything, Hailey had opened it and the hologram appeared. Willow began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hailey asked defensively.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't really get what you see in him. He's kind of self-centered!" she laughed.

"I thought it was sweet!" Hailey frowned, a bit hurt.

Willow glanced up. "I'm sorry. You know I haven't been the same since they didn't pass me at school. I get a little weird every now and then."

"You just can't run from who you are, Will. You're a witch. You failed your last year. It happens. You can't let it affect you," Hailey frowned. "One day you need to go back and finish it out. You're so close! I still can't believe they didn't take your wand away."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Willow asked. The two ran into the house to do a bit of catching up before Hailey had to return to England. 


	12. Quidditch

Chapter 12: Quidditch

"Okay, Hailey, this is your last session with me. We can do this. I know you're going to be great. Let's go," Angelina told Hailey as she pulled out the quaffle and tossed it to Hailey. Hailey tucked the large red ball under her left arm and let Angelina fly to the goals. "Ready?" Angelina yelled. Hailey nodded and mounted on her broom, flying forward to the goals, quickly accelerating.

Hailey zoomed toward the goal. "NOW!" Angelina screamed. Hailey tossed the quaffle to her her right hand and aimed at the middle, throwing with all her might.

Hailey halted, watching the quaffle approaching Angelina with speed. Hailey held her breath, and Angelina missed. As it zoomed by her, it went through the hoop.

"Yes!" Hailey cried as she pumped her fist into the air. Without thinking, Hailey had pulled both her hands off her broom and almost fell. She grabbed for the broom just in time, and exhaled.

"I think we're almost there," said Angelina, hand covering her eyes.

"You guys know the plan right?" Angelina asked the next day. It was only Hailey, Katie, and Madeline and herself in the girls' locker room.

"Of course!" Hailey said as she strapped on her last boot.

"Rule number one: Don't hog the ball, rule number two: aim with wand hand, rule number three: watch for bludgers, rule number four: don't let both hands off of the broom unless you absolutely have to, rule number five: watch for the stands, last rule: win, win, win!" recited Hailey, Katie, and Madeline in a mocking tone.

"Right. Let's go," Angelina replied. She seemed to be so nervous she hadn't noticed the mocked tone in the other girls' voices. They walked out and joined the boys. Hailey went to stand by Harry.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little bit," she bit her lip.

"I was too," he laughed. "My first match."

"What happened?" she turned to him.

"Well, I had an evil teacher jinx my broom, lost control, and had to cough up the snitch after swallowing it," Harry shrugged. Her eyes widened. "No worries, though," he told her, seeing that she was suddenly scared.

"No worries?" she exclaimed.

"Welcome to today's match: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" they heard from the field. Hailey exhaled as they walked on the field.

"I want nice, clean match, guys," Madame Hooch said. She took her whistle and blew.

"And they're off!" Lee Jordan called from the commentators' stand. Harry immediately followed his usual tactic and flew above the other players. Meanwhile, Hailey concentrated on the quaffle. She accelerated her speed and zoomed for it.

But Madeline got there first. She tossed it to Katie, who easily caught it, but was blocked by a Ravenclaw chaser, so threw it back to Madeline. Madeline zoomed for the goal with Hailey right behind her in case she couldn't make it. Madeline threw the quaffle and it went through the left goal.

"Ten points for Gryffindor!"

The Ravenclaw keeper collected the ball and tossed it. Hailey caught it and threw it to Katie, who tossed it to Madeline, then threw it back to Hailey. Hailey was to advantage and flew toward the goal, just like Angelina and she had practiced.

She threw the ball and held her breath. To her relief, it went through the middle.

"Twenty points, Gryffindor!"

As Hailey punched the air, she noticed that a bludger was hurtling toward her. There was no way she could move in time!

Luckily, Fred saw it and took the bat, hitting it toward the keeper. He happened to hit him in the stomach. He tumbled down.

"Thanks, Fred!" she called as he zoomed off.

The quaffle was safe in Madeline's hand when Hailey looked back up. Without a keeper, she easily threw it for another goal.

"Thirty points, Gryffindor!"

But Ravenclaw had the ball. They zoomed toward their goal and threw it. Angelina barely missed.

"Ten points, Ravenclaw, thirty points Gryffindor! What were you thinking, Angelina? Better luck next time…" Jordan announced.

As he announced this, Hailey had already flown to grab hold of the quaffle. She maneuvered up into the sky as she flew back towards the goal posts. She knew the others were following her before she took a quick dive down back towards earth as they continued to fly up. Knowing she had only several seconds to score before someone would come to take the quaffle from her, she faked turning to the farthest right goal, and as the keeper flew towards it to keep the quaffle from going through, she quickly turned and threw it to the left goal instead. It went through.

"Wow, great moves by the female Potter! She's scored! Forty points Gryffindor, ten Ravenclaw!"

At that moment, Harry saw the snitch go by Hailey. He flew as fast as he could and captured it before the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Change had even noticed it.

"And Harry has the snitch! Gryffindor's won! 190 to 10!" The crowd roared. Harry high-fived Hailey as they landed.

Angelina ran over to the rest of the team, shouting, "That's the best game I have ever since us play! Keep this up and we'll win the cup!"

When they got back to the girls' locker room, Angelina was ecstatic. "Girls, that was great teamwork! You certainly understood my rules. You didn't hog the ball or anything."

Later, Hailey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were grudging back toward Gryffindor.

"I'm sleepy," Hailey said as she yawned. "Me, too," Harry said.

"Fruity bowls," Hermione told the Fat Lady. She swung the portrait opened and they entered.

As they traveled into the common room, the girls parted from the boys. "Night guys," Hermione and Hailey said. They then walked into their rooms and fell fast


	13. Attack in Gryffindor

Chapter 13: Attack in Gryffindor

"AHHHHH!"

Hailey woke with a jolt. She looked over at Hermione's bed. There was a cut in her draw sheet!

Hailey got up to look for clues. "Found anything, Nancy Drew?" a voice asked. Hailey spun around. It was Lavender Brown. "Lavender, you're a genius!"

Hailey chanted, "I need a detective good as new, so send in Carolyn Keene's Nancy Drew!"

Lavender laughed. "That's not going to-"

Pop! A reddish-blonde haired girl popped up. "Hi, Nancy," Hailey said. "I'm Hailey and I've got a mystery for you."

As Nancy got to work, Hailey went to go and find Hermione.

She found her downstairs in the common room next to Harry and Ron, crying. "I used a spell, and Nancy Drew's working on this mystery."

"Nancy Drew?" she cried. "Ahhh!" Hermione ran and Hailey followed her.

"Did anyone find who did that thing to your bed?" Harry asked. They were talking about what had happened the previous night. "Nancy and Hailey are still on the case," Hermione said.

Malfoy walked up. "Where's Hailey? I haven't seen her this morning."

"She and Nancy are looking for clues, "Hermione repeated.

Nancy and Hailey walked up. "Good morning, guys," Hailey said. "Nancy, this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy."

Nancy said hi and the two sat down. "We found a sword- with fingerprints."

"And?" they all pushed.

"I got out my laptop-" Hailey started.

"What's a laptop?" Malfoy asked. "A mechanical device- like a computer," Hailey replied.

"And found a match- Lady Voldemort. AKA Voldemort's sister," Hailey finished.

"Wait, she's returned?" Hermione asked.

They all looked at her save for Hailey. "What? I read," she replied to their looks.

"You-Know-Who doesn't have a sister," Malfoy laughed.

"How would you know?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I've just… heard things," he replied.

"I'll bet you have," Ron muttered.

"Guys! She might not be the only one. Professor Creamwalor also came up- she could be her henchwoman. She may have back up too. By back up I mean Voldemort," Hailey continued.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Malfoy replied skeptically. "There's no such thing."

Hailey began to cut in, but realized it was time to go to potions and they all got up to travel to the dungeons.

That afternoon, Hailey was outside with Malfoy getting some fresh air.

"You really think Voldemort is behind this?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't really know. It's just- Lady Voldemort is this psycho woman. I've always expected her. She may be calling assistance, and Voldemort's pretty smart. I just don't know what to expect," Hailey sat down.

"So the dance will be here soon," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So will you go with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," she replied.

Saturday was the day to go to Hogsmeade. Nancy was going to help Hailey pick out a new dress for the dance.

After a Wit-latte and a bag of Mint Chocolate Toads, they went into Witch Socials.

When they came out, Hailey came out with a baby-blue dress robe trimmed with lace and low at the back, a "Bewitching Hair Tips for the Bewitching Witches" magazine, and wonderful matching heels.

Just then, Ron walked up to them. "See you've got a dress. You going with anyone yet?" he asked.

"Yes. Malfoy asked," Hailey replied.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" he said.

Hailey smiled, "I did."

"You _WHAT_?" he yelled. Everyone started to stare at them.

"Well he _did_ ask her first," Nancy said.

Hailey exhaled. "Thanks, Nan," she murmured.

"You stay out of this… you… you… you _fake_ book character!" Ron cried.

"Don't insult her!" Hailey cried. "She's just here to help!"

"I don't _need_ a character out of a book to help _me_!" Ron said hotly, starting to walk away.

"Then we don't need you!" Hailey screamed. "I know what you were going to ask me! And even if Malfoy _hadn't_ asked, I would've said _NO_! Not in a _million_ years!"

"Fine!" he cried. Ron was practically purple.

"FINE!" With that, Hailey stormed off, exclaiming to Nancy, "_What_ is his _problem_?" She slammed the door behind her when she entered the bookshop.


	14. Friends?

Chapter 14: "Friends?"

"You're _still_ mad at her?" Harry asked one day.

"Yes! She's been different ever since she supposedly started going out with Malfoy," Ron replied, kicking the dirt while walking away from the greenhouse.

It was two weeks later, and the spell that had brought Nancy had long since worn off. "Come on, Ron! Apologize!" Harry said.

"Me? Why should _I_ apologize?" Ron cried.

"Because Hermione and I both saw the fight, and you were the one who-"

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hailey interrupted as she approached the two.

"Well, if it isn't the bagpipe herself," Ron spat at her.

Harry looked at him incredulously, saying, "Ron. That's the dumbest insult ever."

"Ron, I'm sorry," Hailey repeated. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Friends?"

"Why should I-"

"Friends?" she repeated.

Ron sighed. "Friends."

Hailey smiled as they walked into the castle and into the Great Hall. As they sat down, Harry asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"In the library, looking for stuff on Lady Voldemort," Hailey replied.

"That girl would have her nose permanently stuck to a book if she could," Ron shook his head.

"Well, she's got a reason," Hailey shrugged. She looked at the time. "Oh, gotta go. I've got to walk to class with Malfoy," she got up and happily skipped away.

"She's got it bad," Harry muttered while watching her walk away.

"Hermione told me she broke up with that Merton guy," Ron said. "I'm kinda surprised she's not kissing him already…"

"HAILEY" Hermione yelled as she ran through the hall. "HAL!"

"Stop," Hailey said as she grabbed Malfoy's shoulder.

As soon as Hermione caught up, she handed Hailey the book. She read the title and her eyes grew wide. "Rumors of Voldemort's family? Hermione, you're a genius!" Hermione glowed back at her.

Meanwhile, Trip was watching at a nearby corner. As he saw Hermione light up, he sighed and smiled. She was very pretty, but… things would just never go his way. Nothing ever really seemed to. But he still liked her!

Hailey quickly went to the index and looked for Lady Voldemort. "Bingo, page 23-25…" she turned to that page and read aloud:  
"You-Know-Who's Alleged Sister: Tamera Riddle, also known as Lady Voldemort, is a crazy, suicidal girl ever since You-Know-Who died. She is not dangerous, but aurors are looking for her to place her in the insane asylum for witches. French government hopes that the rumored Blue Witch will find her and bring her in."

Hailey glanced up. "France wants me to bring her in?"

"Hailey, I know this is important, but we have potions now," Malfoy cut in.

"He's right. We'll talk about this later, Hermione," she handed the book back to her and they walked to potions.

The next time Hailey got a chance to read the rest of it, it was at lunch. "'Lady Voldemort is rumored to have women who helps her carry out her delusion-inspired plans. They say these women are a woman with half-blonde and half-brown hair, a woman who looks like a guy, and a woman whose hair color is green. These women are mad and delusional and therefore somewhat dangerous. Please stay away from women who look like these.'"

"That doesn't say much," Hailey said as she put the book down.

"Yes, it does! Half-blonde, half-brown!" Ron exclaimed, obviously thinking of Creamwalor.

"That doesn't prove anything though," Hailey said.

"I still think we should tell Dumbledore our suspicions," Harry said.

"Then let's do it," Malfoy looked at the others.

Malfoy was walking outside when he heard a strange sound.

Daaa da da da da da-da, daaaaaaa, da da daaaaaa!

He turned the corner and there was Hailey, blowing on something.

A flute!

"Hey," he said as he approached.

"Hi," she replied.

"Do you know how to play 'Good King Wenceslaus'?" He asked her. "A maid always played it for me when I was younger."

"Yeah, I do," she replied. She started to play.

When she finished, Malfoy said, "Wow, you're good."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks. I can also play on the saxophone, piano, and French horn."

"That must have kept you busy for a while," he replied.

"Nah, I'm a quick learner," she laughed.

"'Ello 'Ailey," Hagrid came towards them. "Migh'y fine day, isn' it?"

"Oh, hi, Hagrid. Yes it is," she replied.

"Herd ya playin' on yer flu'e, there. Yer pretty good. Though' I'd come tell ya that."

"Thanks. Malfoy here was saying the same thing," she grinned.

"Hello… Malfoy," Hagrid said. He muttered to Hailey, "Ge' away from 'im while ya can."

_Haha, I don't want to get away from him, Hagrid,_ she thought to him.

_You know e's bad, righ'?_ Hagrid mouthed.

Hailey nodded. _I know. I can change him though. I know it!_

"Well, I mus' be goin' now," Hagrid said as his eyes grew huge, shaking his head. "Bye, now," Hagrid walked off as Hailey laughed.

That afternoon, Hailey, Malfoy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

When they arrived, Hailey spoke up first. "Professor Dumbledore, we think Professor Creamwalor is Lady Voldemort's henchwoman, and either let Lady Voldemort in to hurt us or she did it herself."

"That's a pretty big accusation. I want to believe you, but I need more proof," Dumbledore said after seeing the book.

"But-" Harry covered Ron's mouth.

"We understand," he replied and they walked out.

"Today's match; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!" The crowd screamed.

"And the quaffle's released!" Hailey zoomed for the quaffle. She pivoted to avoid a bludger and caught the quaffle from Madeline. She fled towards the hoops and threw the ball in. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Again and again Hailey, Katie, and Madeline scored, which all together equaled 220 points. Hufflepuff just didn't seem to be on their game for the day. Harry, watching the game, saw the snitch. He flew after it, trying to catch it.

By the time the Hufflepuff seeker had seen the snitch, it was safe in Harry's hands.

"150 points for Gryffindor! 370 to 20, Gryffindor wins!"

Hermione and Ron screamed with the crowd as Hailey and Harry smiled at each other.

As Hailey landed, she headed toward the Gryffindor girls' locker room with the others.

"Great job, guys!" Angelina said. "Hailey, great teamwork. We'll beat Slytherin yet! And Hailey? Don't let them win because of Malfoy."

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Malfoy's the Seeker," Angelina looked surprised.

"What?" Hailey said again.

"He hasn't told you? Crap," Angelina said. "You would've been better off not knowing."

"Congrats for the win, Hal," Malfoy said when she came out, wrapping his arms around her. "Too bad it's gonna change when you go up against us."

"Speaking of, why didn't you tell me you were a seeker?" Hailey inquired.

Malfoy shrugged. "Guess it never came up."

"Isn't it horrible that Creamwalor's working with Lady Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't believe us?" Hailey asked.

"That was what I wanted to talk about. Look what I found when I was searching Creamwalor's office."

Hailey's eyes widened. "Great idea!" She took the piece of paper, which was a note scribbled sloppily:

_Dear Creamwalor,_

_Our plan's going perfectly. But I can tell some of the kids are getting suspicious. We're going to have to strike soon. April 22 you're going to let me in. –LV_

"Great job, Malfoy!" Hailey whispered. "That's three days from now. Enough time to get ready, even after the Quidditch finals tomorrow!"

The next day, a Saturday, Hailey, Harry, and the rest of the team had a big breakfast. They had to win this game to win the cup.

"Today's match for the Cup, Slytherin versus Gryffindor! And the quaffle is released!"

Hailey raced toward it, nearly knocking Malfoy off his broom. "Sorry, Malfoy!" she cried behind her.

"Potter, you might as well give up, I'm going to see and catch the snitch first," he yelled.

Hailey now had the ball. She tossed it to Katie, who then eventually tossed it back to her.

All of a sudden, Harry saw the snitch behind Malfoy. He zoomed past Malfoy, trying to be nonchalant. But Malfoy spun around and started to fly.

As Hailey watched, she saw the bludger head straight for Malfoy. "Malfoy!" she cried. But it was to late. WHAM! The bludger hit Malfoy straight in the stomach. The crowd watched in horror as Malfoy fell to the ground.

"Madeline!" The chaser barely looked before Hailey threw the quaffle towards her. "Make sure Slytherin doesn't get it!" she screamed. Before Madeline or Katie could say a word, Hailey zoomed for the ground. As soon as she landed, she jumped off her broom and ran towards her boyfriend. "Malfoy!" she cried. She took his hand and felt his pulse. It was just barely beating!

She stood up and made a T with her hands. "Madame-" she pointed at her throat, which made it echo through the stadium. "Madame Hooch, stop the game, Malfoy's heart is barely beating! Someone get Madame Pomfrey!"

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" It was as if the entire crowd ignored her.

"HELLO! DRACO'S LYING ON THE GROUND BARELY ALIVE AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP?" she screamed desperately. "HELP!"

They did help as the Gryffindor house burst into cheers. Soon, Malfoy was back to normal and was okay, even though his team lost because he had fallen. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup that year!

"So what was it? My charm, looks, brains, or what?" Malfoy asked. She had called him Draco, and he knew exactly what that meant.

"Your smile," she glared at him in spite of herself.


	15. Lady Voldemort

[Okay, guys. So I'm getting a lot of reviews with people complaining about spelling errors. I've figured out how to work this site correctly, so I'll go back and edit it all in the next couple of days!  
Just to explain why I have so many typos, I have this story written in a notebook. I type really quickly, so I put the notebook on my screen and sometimes don't read over everything to make sure it's correct. I will try to start doing that; I really apologize for my errors. I'm really good with English, but I just get so rushed to put the chapter up that I don't proofread it. I promise to make that change and re-read each chapter before posting it!  
I also want to remind you all I was really young when I wrote this story. To the comment about Lily not being a chaser—I was ten years old at the time using my imagination. So please try to be respectful and understanding, and just remember the things you came up with when you were ten years old.  
I am still trying to find the second part of this story, but I'm afraid I won't be able to find it. I have three more chapters for this part, and if I can't find the second part, I will begin putting up the third part. I'll start it by trying to explain some of the things I can remember happening in the second part, which is mostly only relationship facts.  
But anywhoo, I am soooo sorry for the typos! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!  
And now I give you chapter 15]

Chapter 15: Lady Voldemort

It was about one o'clock April 22 when Hailey heard a sound. She lifted up her finger from under the covers, ready.

Lady Voldemort opened the curtain and, with a flash, they were outside. Hailey was only wearing a nightgown and a headband, so she was cold. She tried shaking the cold off and prepared herself for what was next.

"Incendio Duo!" Lady Voldemort cried.

"Incendio Trio!" Hailey yelled a second after hers. Her spell collided with Lady Voldemort's, and managed to wrap itself around the former spell, extinguishing it.

"Why are you here?" Hailey yelled.

"I'm here because you killed my brother!" Lady Voldemort screamed. The anger radiated off of her.

"He's not dead," Hailey replied. "He's alive."

"Well, I hate you!" she screamed back, and threw a spell towards Hailey.

The fight continued. Hailey was just barely managing to dodge the spells. She kept herself only one step in front of her enemy before her mind, racing, came up with the right spell.

"Glacies pugnaculum!" she cried. Nothing happened, so she repeated it again. "GLACIES PUGNACULUM!"

An incredible blast of blue light came from Hailey. It instantly froze Lady Voldemort into a block of ice. It was over. "Yes!" Hailey cried. She then ran into the castle to go get Dumbledore to send an owl for the authorities to take her to the asylum.

"I'm still alive," Malfoy said the next day. They were walking towards the dungeons, discussing Hailey's night.

"I froze Lady Voldemort," Hailey said. "I then went to go get Dumbledore. He sent an owl to the authorities. They took her to the asylum, and then, after I showed Dumbledore that letter Malfoy found, they took Creamwalor to Azkaban as well."

"Well, I guess we're not going to have to worry about finals in that class then," Ron smiled happily. "She had everyone studying way too hard. Even Hermione seemed stressed about that exam!"

"Hermione's stressed about every exam," Harry laughed. She replied by giving both of them a dirty look.

As they arrived in Potions, they went to sit down near each other. Snape, however, had other intentions.

"No, I will not have you five whispering in class again like last week. Weasley," he said, pointing to the closest seat to his desk, "sit here. Granger," he then pointed to a seat farthest from his desk, "sit there. And I'm sorry to do this, Malfoy, but you have gotten way too close to these troublemakers. I don't know what's gotten into you. You sit in the middle. Miss Potter, sit over there," he pointed to the seat beside Lavendar, "and Harry, you sit beside Goyle." Harry moved to sit next to Goyle, who glared at him. Goyle was a little angry that the group had taken his leader away from him.

"Let's start your tests. Clear your desks now, please, of everything but the following ingredients I've written on the board.

As Hailey completed her finals, she felt like she was doing a good job on them. She felt happier than she had ever felt while living in France. This was where she belonged, she just knew it!

Trip was also doing good on his tests, but what he discovered the night of the dance was enough to make him wish his parents had never forced him to come to Hogwarts with Hailey…


End file.
